totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we arrived at Pahkitew Island where I decided to send the contestants into the underground where they met gophers, bears and sharks! In the end, the Hamsters won the challenge and the Vultures sent the obnoxious Lightning home. Sixteen campers remain, and only one thing's for certain, there's still lots more fun to be had here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- It is raining heavily at the island when Chris walks to the entrance of the Spa hotel with an umbrella in one arm and a bullhorn in another. Chris: "Attention campers! You're next challenge starts at the shoreline! Get your loser selves over there pronto!" As everyone got out and started walking towards the shoreline, Dawn nearly slipped in the mud but was saved by Scott. Scott: "Now we're even, okay?" Dawn nodded. Heather walked to DJ and Noah. Heather: "So, what are two boys up to?" Noah: "Nothing that concerns you." Heather: (Confessional) "Noah is definitely not an option for me, so perhaps I should work on DJ." Heather: "So, DJ, have you been missing your mother lately?" DJ: (sniffling) "Yes, a little," Noah: "Why do you care, you're never interested in our personal lives!" Heather: "I'm a human, not a heartless villain!" Noah: (sarcastically) "I thought you were both!" -- At the shoreline, both teams see six Go Karts in front of them. Chris and Chef walk up to the contestants. Chris: "Okay campers, despite the ongoing rain, today's challenge will still go on. Chef had generously donated his new Go Karts for the race!" Chef growled loudly. Chef: (Confessional) "If Chris thinks he can mess with my stuff, he's got another thing coming!" -- Chris: "Today's challenge will be a homage to the go-kart challenge from Season four but this time. It'll be a big race, around the island. Six racers, three from each team will be picked for this fast paced challenge." Duncan: (Confessional) "Ah sweet! I enjoy some go karting. When I was in juvie, me and the boys hijacked a police car and race around the city for thrills. Sucks that expanded my time in juvie, and I did drove the car into the lake that time." The Vultures gathered around. Heather: "Okay, who's going to be the new leader? I nominate myself, anybody want to second the motion?" Gwen: "I think Courtney should be our leader," Dawn: "I agree" Scott: "Yeah." DJ: "Sounds good to me," Noah: "Whatever" Heather: (Confessional) "I'm at the bottom of the food chain, so I'll have to make myself indispensable and the only way to do that is too..." Heather: "Volunteer. I'll be in the first race!" Courtney: "Fine, I can't wait to see you crash and burn out there!" Gwen: (chuckling) "Yeah, that'll be a blast!" Heather: "Fine, that's what a valuable teammate would do at a time like this." At the Hamsters side. Brick: "So it's agreed, Jo will be in the first race, Duncan goes second and Jasmine will go last." Chris: "Okay then. Duncan, Jo and Jasmine, you're driving for the Hamsters. Heather, Noah and DJ the villains. Each of you will race one on one around the island and the one who scores two out of three wins." Scott: "Piece of cake for them." Chris: (smirks) "Oh yeah, forget to mention the traps. They will totally give you serious damage." Everyone glares at Scott. Scott: (Confessional) "I gotta learn to shut up..." Heather and Jo were inside their Go Karts while Chris stood behind them with a gun raised to the sky. Chris: "On your mark, get set, Go!!" He shot his gun as Heather and Jo started their engines and drove across the island, causing Chris to cough as the dirt covered him. Chris: (coughing) "You said this wouldn't had happened." Chef: (laughing) "I said it probably wouldn't had happened." As Heather and Jo raced through the island, the Hamsters and Vultures pushed another Go Kart through the wet mud. Gwen: "Why are we pushing these when they're already here?" Chef: "You'd better not get smudges on my vehicles or your life will end!" Chris: "Relax, Cheffy, what's the worst that could happen?" Chef: "Me killing you, thus leaving this show without a host." Chris: (laughing) "That's funny! You're funny, Chef!" Gwen: "That doesn't answer my question though." Chris: "Cause I like making your lives miserable, that's why! Also, I'm giving you a chance to modify them before they get here, here are your toolboxes!" Chris tossed both teams a toolbox. -- Inside the forest, Heather and Jo are side by side each other, trying to make the other crash. Jo: "You are way out of your league, Heather!" Heather: "Zip it, Jockette!" Heather rammed into the side of Jo's Go Kart, which caused her to turn around and crash into a tree. Heather cheered as she steered away. Jo: "You'll pay for that, ya spoiled brat!" Jo: (Confessional) "Nobody makes a fool out of me!" Jo got out of her vehicle and tried to push it away from the tree. Jo: "Okay, that's it!" She ran off, leaving the Go Kart. -- Back at the shoreline, while everyone else is talking at the Dock of Shame, Scott is standing suspiciously at the Hamster's Go Karts. Scott takes a look at the go-karts. Scott: "Maybe it's time for a little sabotage." Scott then sabotage one of the karts and stopped as someone walks to the kart. Dawn: (clears her throat) "Up to something there?" Scott: (groans) "Fine, you caught me, what are you going to do? Tell everyone?" Dawn: "No, I can sense you're trying to change for a certain someone, and I think that's sweet of you." Scott: "Why do you care? I thought you hated me!" Dawn: "People can change their opinions at anytime. Besides, I won't tell on you if you promise to ease up with your villainous acts." Scott: "Fine, but I'll need two favors from you. One, don't ever vote me off, and two, I could use some help with..." Dawn: "Impressing Courtney, I know, and you got yourself a deal!" Dawn shook both of Scott's hands, as Chris watched it from his production room. Chris: "I knew there was a reason we decided to mix the heroes and villains into the same team. For stuff like this! That's what makes Total Drama totally awesome!" Back at the shoreline, as Heather was about to cross the finish line, Jo was seen running beside the Go Kart. Chef: "Wait, where's my Go Kart?!" Jo: "Forget about that pile of junk, I'm about to win!" Heather applied the accelerator which caused the Go Kart to go pass the finish line and leave Jo covered in dust. Chris: (voice over speaker) "Vultures score the first point. Next up we have DJ versus Duncan!" Chef: "The rest of you Hamsters can go get my missing Go Kart or else you won't live to see your next birthdays!" Then Duncan and DJ are in the go-karts. Duncan: "Yo DJ! Get ready to feel the road!" DJ: (gulps) "Okay..." DJ: (Confessional) "It's been a while since I have race. But I gonna make my team proud!" Chris: "Ready, set, GO!" Then Duncan and DJ race off as the two guys are avoiding the oil slicks and mines on the track. Duncan: "Holy sh*t! Who puts mines in a race track?!" Chris: (voice) "Uh, I did." (chuckles) They dodge the explosions as they make a tight turn and used the nitro to boost up. As Duncan and DJ were racing, the Vultures were chatting. Heather: "Impressed huh?" Gwen: "Not bad..." Courtney: "At least you won for the team. Once the merge comes, you're on your own." Heather: "Fine by me!" Back with Duncan and DJ, they're in the woods, going through some mudpits, until DJ's kart slides through the mud and the kart crashed and DJ is sent flying and screaming as he crash into the ground, as Duncan cross the finish line. Duncan: "Better luck next time dude!" Chris: "Hamsters win the point." Duncan: "Yeah!" (fist bumps the air) Gwen smiled for him, while Courtney glares at Duncan. Courtney: (Confessional) "Duncan just got lucky! Noah better win this for us or I'm voting him or DJ out!" Scarlett: (cross her arms) "Impressive." Duncan: "Believe it sister! I am the king of the world!" Brick: (salutes) "Well done Duncan. You sure win this one for the team." Chris: (voice) "Jasmine, Noah, you're up!" As Jasmine and Noah raced past several bears, Brick, Jo, Zoey and Duncan are pushing another Go Kart back to the shoreline. Duncan: "Hey guys, doesn't that Mike guy strikes any of you suspiciously?" Jo: "He's strange, I'll give you that." Zoey: "He has a serious medical condition, you don't know how hard it is on him!" Brick: "She's right, all we can do is offer him moral support and treating him like we would any person!" Jo: "Moral support? Who cares? He's cuckoo that's what he is!"